Ayumi Vs Ai : la guerre du coeur
by CoXAi82
Summary: Bonjour à tous, l'histoire se passe 5 ans après les évènements du manga et l'organisation des hommes en noir a été dissoute, cependant un problème persiste pour Conan et Ai, l'APTX- 4869 a disparu. En parallèle, une guerre va se lancer en Ayumi et Ai pour conquérir le cœur de notre jeune détective. Venez suivre cette aventure. Inspirée de : Ai Edogaxa de Jack Adams merci à lui
1. Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Tout commence chez le professeur Agasa, qui a invité Conan a dormir chez lui pour changer de chez Kogoro.

Alors qu'Ai travaille sur l'ordinateur à la recherche des composants de l'Apotoxine 4869, Conan se lamente :

- Je commence à en avoir marre d'Ayumi, elle me saoule à me tourner autour et de croire que je suis sont petit-ami.

- Allons Kudo, cela prouve au moins que tu plais aux filles, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Ouais mais il y a 10 ans d'écart entre nous, répliqua-t-il avec ennui.

- Oui sauf quand l'état actuel des choses tu as le même âge qu'elle, continua de taquiner la chimiste.

- Dis Haibara, demanda-t-il.

- Que veux-tu Kudo, dit-elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas une solution pour me débarrasser d'Ayumi par hasard ? interrogea-t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à être franc et lui dire que tu l'aime pas ou alors tu lui mens en lui disant que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, proposa Ai.

- Oui mais si elle me demande qui c'est, je dis quoi moi.

- J'en sais rien, débrouilles-toi.

Mais soudain il eut une idée et regarda Haibara :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kudo, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Dis tu pourrais pas faire semblant d'être ma petite amie pour qu'elle me lâche.

- N'y pense même pas, lâcha-t-elle, _tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Kudo-Kun._

- Allez s'il te plait Ai.

- Trouve une autre fille.

- Mais personne d'autre ne comprendrait allez Ai.

- Tu es prêt à quoi pour te débarrasser d'Ayumi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique que Conan ne remarqua pas.

- Tout mais par pitié trouve un moyen pour me débarrassez d'elle.

- Très bien dans ce cas je veux bien t'aider à une condition, fit-elle.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te demandes et sans raler.

- Oui tout ce que tu voudras c'est promis, dit-il avec empressement mais il comprit son erreur quand il vit le sourire de victoire d'Ai.

- Bien je peux peut-être t'aider dans ce cas Conan-Kun, accentua-t-elle sur le dernier mot.

- Merci Ai, dit-il moitié content moitié énervé de s'être fait berner.

- Bien voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença-t-elle, moi je vais faire semblant de sortir avec toi et de ton côté il faut que tu joues le jeu, en cas de soucis je te dirais quoi faire, ensuite il y a deux solutions : soit elle abandonne soit elle va tout faire pour te récupérer en faisant des sales coups.

- D'accord.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit, c'est le portable de Conan qui sonne :

- Oh pas encore, je te parie que c'est elle.

- Surement, dans ce cas nous allons commencer par lui faire avoir des soupçons sur notre relation.

- Comment tu veux faire ?

- Décroche et répètes lui tout ce que je te dirais.

- Dáccord.

Il décroche et entend la voix d'Ayumi lui dire.

- Ah enfin tu décroches Conan-Kun.

- Salut Ayumi que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir si demain après les cours tu voulais passer la soirée avec moi, ma mère est d'accord.

- Dis lui la vérité que je suis avec toi chez le professeur pour toute la semaine, dit Ai à voix basse.

- Je suis désolé Ayumi mais ça va pas être possible.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune fille déçue.

- Eh parce que j'ai promis à Ai de passer la soirée avec elle demain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine car le professeur n'est pas là.

- Ah, dit Ayumi d'un air surpris, et là tu es chez Ai.

- Oui, répondit Conan.

- Maintenant laisse-moi faire Conan-Kun, lança Ai en prenant le nœud papillon de Conan et en lui arrachant le combiné des mains.

- Bon tant pis alors on se voit demain au collège.

- Attends Ayumi, tu n'a qu'à venir dormir chez le professeur demain soir comme ça on passera la soirée tous les trois, fit Ai en utilisant la voix de Conan.

- Mais il y aura Ai moi je voulais passer la soirée qu'avec toi.

- Conan-Kun c'est qui au téléphone, demanda Haibara avec sa propre voix et en faisant en sorte qu'Ayumi entende.

- Conan-Kun c'est Ai qui est à côté de toi et pourquoi t'appelles-t-elle comme moi je croyais être la seule à pouvoir t'appeler ainsi.

- Oui c'est Ai à côté, fit Haibara avec la voix de Conan avant de reprendre avec sa propre voix, Conan-Kun tu m'avais promis qu'on ne serait pas déranger pendant la soirée et pourquoi t'invites Ayumi demain soir, tu m'avais promis qu'on serait que tout les deux, fit semblant de bouder AI.

- Excuse-moi Ai-chan, fit cette dernière avec la voix du détective, tu veux que j'annule.

- Dis Conan-Kun, demanda Ayumi un peu énervé par la façon dont Ai agissait avec « son » Conan.

- Quoi ? demanda la chimiste avec le nœud papillon sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi Ai veut être qu'avec toi.

- Conan-Kun, commence Ai, c'est bon tant pis maintenant que tu l'as invité qu'elle vienne mais j'aurais préféré être qu'avec toi.

- Bon Ayumi c'est bon pour demain si tu veux venir, fit la scientifique avec la voix de Conan.

- D'accord je viendrais, dit rapidement Ayumi pressé de savoir ce que les deux lui cache.

- Bon au revoir et à demain au collège.

- Oui bonne nuit Conan-Kun, fit-elle.

Ai raccrocha sans répondre.

- Voilà terminé.

- Dis Haibara, pourquoi t'as invité Ayumi demain soir.

- Je veux qu'elle soit avec nous demain pour lui faire comprendre notre relation, déjà ce soir elle va douté.

- Dáccord.

Après quelque minutes, ils vont se coucher dans la chambre du professeur, Conan dort dans le lit du prof et Ai dans son lit.

Puis une discussion se lance :

- Au fait Conan-Kun, si tu veux vraiment que ça marche il faut que tu joues le jeu alors commence à prendre l'habitude de m'appeler AI-Chan et non plus Haibara.

- Oui, c'est pas facile tu sais.

- Regarde moi j'y arrive bien avec toi donc tu devrais pouvoir faire pareil.

- Ouais.

- Bien demain, il va falloir faire un peu la comédie, c'est-à-dire qu'il va falloir faire remarquer à Ayumi que l'on est toujours ensemble et que tous les deux et faire semblant de se draguer mutuellement.

- Ok comme tu veux

- Bonne nuit

- Ouais bonne nuit et merci pour tout Ai-Chan, je te le revaudrais.

- Mais j'y compte bien, j'y compte bien, dors bien.

- Oui toi aussi.


	2. chapitre 2 : les soupçons d'Ayumi

Chapitre 2 : les soupçons d'Ayumi.

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure Yoshida, la jeune Ayumi réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Mais que peuvent-ils bien me cacher ces deux là et pourquoi Ai appelle Conan-Kun comme moi et pourquoi veut-elle passer la soirée qu'avec lui demain. Et si ils sortent ensemble, commença la jeune fille, non impossible c'est moi que Conan-Kun aime, douta-t-elle. Et si c'est une blague de Conan-Kun, oui ça doit être ça, bon je verrais bien demain au collège.

Puis après ces quelques minutes de réflexions la demoiselle se coucha dans son lit et lut une dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain.

D'un coup un réveil sonna, réveillant la petite fille ou plutôt la jeune adolescente à qui il appartient. En effet, Ayumi se réveille et commence par se lever avant de s'habiller de son uniforme de collégienne avant de descendre pour déjeuner. Puis elle se lave les dents, se brosse les cheveux, prend son sac et s'en va pour le collège où elle a hâte de retrouver « son » Conan. Mais soudain la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui la veille au téléphone lui revint en tête.

Pendant tout le trajet qui sépare sa maison du collège elle se posa les mêmes questions que la veille. Quand elle arrive dans le collège en passant le portail elle voit des élèves la regarder. Tout de suite elle se demande pourquoi et ne trouvant pas de réponse elle avance quand elle voit ses amis Mitsuiko et Genta, elle s'approche d'eux en leur souhaitant le bonjour. Ils lui répondirent en lui faisant la bise, puis elle demande :

- Dîtes les garçons vous n'avez pas vu Ai ou Conan.

- Ah bah si, ils sont partis à l'écart après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

- A l'écart c'est bizarre, ils vous ont di la raison.

- Non et pourquoi c'est bizarre, demanda Genta, si ça se trouve ils voulaient parler en secret.

- Ils sont où ? demanda avec empressement Ayumi qui a de plus en plus de soupçons sur la relation de son amour et de sa meilleure amie.

- Là-bas, dit Mitsuiko, en pointant l'autre côté de la cours de récréation.

Ayumi s'éloigna des deux garçons pour aller saluer ses deux amis, en s'approchant elle s'aperçut que Ai était en train de rire probablement à une blague de Conan qui lui aussi s'était mis à rire. Quand elle fut proche d'eux, les deux la saluèrent.

- Salut Ai, dit Ayumi en allant serrer sa meilleure ami, puis elle s'approcha de Conan et lui dit bonjour en lui faisant la bise. Puis elle demanda, pourquoi vous êtes à l'écart tout les deux ?

Conan voulut parler, mais Ai le devança :

- Ben là-bas, il y a trop de bruits et du coup on est venu ici pour discuter de la soirée qu'on a passé hier pas vrai Conan-Kun, fit-elle en marchant sur son pied sans qu'Ayumi le remarque.

- Ouais, c'était génial, on s'est bien éclaté.

- Et vous avez fait quoi hier soir, demanda suspicieusement Ayumi.

- Ben on a joué au nouveau jeu du professeur Agasa, on a bien rigoler parce que le jeu est tellement dur qu'on faisait que perdre et ensuite on s'est regardé un film avant de dormir, répondit AI.

- D'accord, au faîte Ai, ça ne te gène pas si je viens ce soir avec vous.

- Mais non pourquoi ? répondit l'autre de façon innocente comme si il ne s'était rien passer la veille.

- Non pour savoir c'est tout, dit Ayumi surprise du changement de comportement d'Ayumi.

- Bon si on allait en cours les filles, ça va sonner, lança Conan en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

Les deux jeunes filles laissées en arrière par leur camarade, entamèrent une nouvelle discussion tout en marchant.

- Dis Ai, dit Ayumi incertaine.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit Ai sachant très bien de quoi elle allait lui parler.

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Conan-Kun hier soir et je voulais savoir si…, débita-t-elle.

- Savoir si, répéta toujours aussi innocemment la chimiste.

- Non laisse tomber.

Cette phrase surpris d'abord Haibara puis la fit sourire, quelque part elle était contente que l'autre ne lui demande pas ça maintenant.

Elles se rendirent donc en classe, puis le cours de maths commença. Après deux heures de cours, la récréation sonna et les élèves sortirent précipitamment et comme convenu la veille Conan et Ai s'éloignent des autres élèves pour aller plus loin sans pour autant être en dehors du champ de vision d'Ayumi qui discute avec ses amies. Cette dernière remarque que les deux sont encore ensemble et à l'écart. Elle se demande bien pourquoi mais n'en fit rien quand elle vit alors Haibara qui rougit là elle était vraiment intriguée car ça ne ressemble pas à sa meilleure amie de rougir comme ça. Elle voulut en parler à ses amies et les questionna :

- Dîtes les filles, vous savez pourquoi Conan-Kun et Ai sont toujours tout les deux à l'écart depuis Aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être que Conan-Kun ou Ai aime l'autre et qu'il ou elle essaie de le faire comprendre à l'autre.

- Non c'est pas possible, c'est moi que Conan-Kun, répondit Ayumi.

- Bah si ça se trouve il a changé d'avis, c'est vrai quoi Ai elle a tout pour elle, elle est intelligente, belle, calme et cool, expliqua une fille qui s'appelle Tsunami.

- Quoi ? tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait changé Ayumi par Ai.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? répondit Tsunami.

A ce moment des larmes commençèrent à rouler sur les joues d'Ayumi. Une de ses amies la prit contre elle et dit :

- Ne pleures pas Ayumi si ça se trouve Tsunami se trompe et c'est que des suppositions, va voir Conan et explique-toi avec lui et puis voilà.

- Je le ferais ce soir, d'ailleurs je dois passer la soirée avec eux deux chez Ai.

- Eh ben voilà ce soir tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer, mais parle à Ai avant, conseilla une autre fille, je pense qu'Ai pourra t'éclairer sur leur relation.

- Oui t'as raison, se ressaisit Ayumi, et sinon vous vous flashez sur qui ?

A ces mots la moitié de ses amis rougirent et d'autres devinrent plus pâles.

- Euh comment dire ? firent une demi dizaine de filles rougissantes.

- De quoi » comment dire », me dîtes pas que vous avez pas un garçon en vue.

- Bah c'est pas ça mais c'est que…

- Bon si vous voulez pas le dire tans pis et vous, fit-elle aux filles qui palissaient.

- Ne t'é..éner..ve..p…as…Ayumi...mais m..oi…c'e..st Conan-Kun, firent trois des filles.

- Quoi ? cria Ayumi.

- Calme-toi Ayumi, elles y peuvent rien si Conan-K… leur plait, fit Tsunami en se rattrapant et en ne disant pas le « Kun » qu'Ayumi redoutait.

- Que je me calme, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut me voler « Mon » Conan-Kun.

- Oui bah pour le moment il est pas vraiment à toi, fit une fille qui passait à coté du groupe.

- Toi, fit Ayumi avec rage, casse-toi Kita.

- Oh regardez la petite Ayumi en rogne, rigola l'autre.

- Fais gaffe Kita, fit Ayumi, ou je t'explose.

- Eh ben quand il s'agit de Conan-Kun, accentua Kita, elle a du répondant.

- T'es venu pourquoi au faite on t'a rien demander.

- Non mais je me demandais ce que Conan-Kun faisait avec cette fille et comme c'est toi sa meilleure amie je voulais te poser la question mais je vois que même toi ne connait pas la réponse donc je vais aller lui demander moi-même.

- Franchement Kita, fit Tsunami, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui tans qu'Ai est à côté de lui parce que si mon hypothèse est juste alors tu risques gros.

- Et pourquoi ? me dit pas que tu croies que cette fille peut me faire quelque chose.

- Bah justement si, elle est beaucoup plus populaire que toi et plus sadique aussi.

- Et toi t'as l'air de bien la connaître, dirent suspicieusement Ayumi et Kita en même temps.

- Bah je me renseigne et puis je la connait moins qu'Ayumi quand même.

- Oui sauf que Ai ne me parle pas souvent d'elle.

- Bon pour en revenir au sujet principal, fit Kita, c'est quoi ton hypothèse Tsunami.

- Bah qu'ils sortent ensemble ou alors que l'un deux essaies de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il l'aime, réexpliqua Tsunami.

- Quoi ? s'écria à son tour Kita, c'est pas possible Conan-Kun est à moi.

- Pas question il est à moi, répliqua avec force Ayumi.

Elles se lancèrent des éclairs par les yeux avant que Tsunami ne s'exclame :

- En tout cas pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est sur qu'il est plus proche de Ai que de vous.

- La ferme Tsunami, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répondirent les deux autres filles.

- Bon ben moi je vous laisse méditer et je vais devant la classe ça va sonner.

Les deux filles partirent également en direction de leur classe et virent Conan et Ai venir juste après elles comme si ils le faisaient exprès. Remarquez c'est exactement ce qu'ils font. En effet, pendant la petite altercation entre les filles ils en avaient profité pour se rapprocher afin d'entendre la conversation ce qui avait ennuyé Conan et fait rire moqueusement Ai. Ensuite ils entrent tous en classe à la sonnerie et le cours de japonais commença. Evidemment, Conan et Ai s'ennuyant affreusement, s'envoyèrent des texto pour partager leurs impressions et discuter des choses qu'il devrait faire plus tard :

Co : toujours aussi bonne actrice toi et très discrète en plus.

AI : eh oui Kudo, je suis doué que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Non sinon voilà ce que je pense Ayumi et Kita ont des soupçons, ce qui veut dire deux fois plus de problèmes. Par conséquent si l'une l'apprend et fait de mauvais coups pour nous séparer l'autre s'y mettra. Comme c'est prévu qu'Ayumi le découvre ce soir, dès demain je vais surement avoir des ennuis. Je pourrais pas tout voir venir donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider Conan-Kun, envoya-t-elle à son ami assis à deux places à sa droit

Co : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderais puisque après tout c'est moi qui t'ai demandé. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Ai-Chan, répondit-il.

Pendant ce temps Ayumi qui était assis à côté d'Ai remarqua qu'elle ne suivait pas et qu'elle envoyait des textos avec son portable. Elle demanda :

- Ai, commença-t-elle, t'envoies des messages à qui ?

- Hein, fit Ai, euh personne, personne.

- Bah pourquoi tu suis pas le cours alors ?

- Euh c'est ennuyant, j'ai déjà lu toutes les choses qu'on apprend dans un livre de japonais.

- Ah d'accord, fit Ayumi pas convaincue pour un yen.

La jeune adolescente fit donc tomber « sans le faire exprès » sa trousse et se baissa donc sous la table pour ramasser et elle en profita pour regarder vite fait à qui Ai envoyait des texto, elle lut avec effroi « Conan-Kun ». Heureusement pour Ai, elle avait prévu qu'ayumi fasse ça et en avait profité pour s'enlever de la messagerie et pour n'afficher que le nom du correspondant et pas les messages. Ayumi se releva et regarda alors dans la direction de Conan et vit en effet ce dernier avec son portable sous la table. Puis elle continua à suivre le cours.

Quaand le cours fut finit, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le self et Ayumi accompagné de ses amies, de Mitsuiko et de Genta n'échappent pas à la règle. Il entrent donc dans le self prennent leurs plateaux et partent s'asseoir à une table. Ayumi expliqua donc les soupçons qu'elle avait sur Conan et Ai et elle vit que Mitsuiko eut un air triste alors que Genta était tout content. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de ces deux-là ? se demanda-t-elle.

Mitsuiko pour sa part en entandant le récit d'Ayumi se disait qu'il n'avait probablement plus aucune chance avec Ai ce qui le rendit triste mais il se ressaisit en pendant qu'il était toujours amoureux d'Ayumi également. En effet, ce double amour depuis le primaire n'avait pas disparus et était encré en lui. Finalement il eu un sourire.

Genta pour sa part s'imagina : « c'est enfin la chance que j'attendais maintenant que Conan est avec Ai, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'Ayumi. En plus comme elle va être triste je serais là pour la réconforter et c'est moi qu'elle va aimer après »

Mais comme pour couper court aux pensées de tout le monde Conan et Ai entrèrent à se moment-là en blaguant ensemble. Puis pendant qu'il prennent leurs plateaux, le petit groupe vit Ai taquiner Conan et celui-ci répondre d'un air taquin également. Enfin ils partirent s'assoir à une table plus loin, la table en question était vide.

Après le repas, les cours reprirent et la journée se termina sans incident. La sonnerie libéra donc les élèves des cours qui sortirent à toutes vitesses. Mais deux élèves ne se pressaient pas (vous avez devinez). Oui, Conan et Haibara ne sont pas pressé de rentrer. Cependant une troisième personne leur dit :

- Allez dépèchez-vous AI, Conan, fit Ayumi, on va faire un match de foot avec la classe.

- D'accord, fit Ai joyeusement, du moins elle le paraissait.

- Ouais, fit Conan très mais alors très peu enthousiaste.

- Allez Conan-Kun.

Puis Ayumi partit les attendre sur le terrain et les deux discutèrent en sortant :

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- A ton avis Conan-Kun, on va jouer avec eux.

- Quoi t'es sérieuse tu veux jouer avec eux, répondit-il surpris.

- Moi non je vais rester sur le côté en revanche toi tu vas jouer un petit moment avec eux.

- Mais j'ai pas envie moi.

- Râle pas je te rappelles que tu m'as promis de faire tout ce que je voudrais.

- Et en quoi ça peut t'amuser de me voir jouer avec des gamins.

- D'un parce que j'adore te voir courir après une balle et de l'autre parce que ça va nous aider.

- Eh je ne suis pas un chien, et en quoi ça peut nous aider.

- Ecoutes voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas commencer à jouer avec eux, tu t'arranges comme tu veux pour être dans l'&quipe opposé à Ayumi ensuite tu joues un peu et dès que t'aperçois un élève qui va te tacler tu fait style d'éviter mais tu simules tu tombes à terre et donc tu demandes à ton équipe de changer de joueur et par la suite tu viens t'asseoir sur le banc ensuite tu me laisse faire, t'as tout compris.

- Ouais, bon on y est.


	3. Chapitre 3 : match, soirée et relation

Chapitre 4 : journée mouvementée

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents se réveillèrent et partirent se préparer chacun de leurs côtés. Pendant que Conan était en train de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Ai retrouva Ayumi dans la cuisine et engagea la discussion :

- Dis-moi Ayumi peut-être que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès mais tu t'es endormi sur Conan-Kun alors écoute-moi bien la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te jure que je te le ferai payer au centuple.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute Ai, fit l'autre narquoisement, il est si confortable, si doux.

- Peut-être bien mais c'est MON copain donc pas touche, pigé ?

- Rien ne m'empèchera de récupérer mon Conan-Kun sale ttuie.

- Répètes un peu pour voir espèce de gamine dégénérée.

- Traite-moi de ce que tu veux mais je récupèrererai Conan-Kun à n'importe quel prix mais si je dois te détruire ta vie.

- On verra ça.

Suite à cette petite discussion Conan revint tout habiller et Haibara vint l'embrasser sur la joue devant la petite Ayumi qui commence à fulminée, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner préparer par les soins d'Ai. Une fois ceci fait, ils partent tout trois vers le collège Teitan. Après le trajet, ils se séparent en deux groupes (vous les avez deviner), en effet, Conan et Ai restent ensemble, tandis qu'Ayumi se dirige vers ses copines pour leurs raconter la soirée.

Du côté des faux tourtereaux, la conversation est la suivante :

- Alors Ai tu crois qu'elle va abandonner maintenant.

- Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle arrête commence par ne pas la laisser dormir sur ton épaule Kudo, dit-elle froidement la surprenant elle-même.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je la repousse je sais pas comment faire moi ?

- Tiens donc le grand détective est faible face à une gamine.

- Non c'est que…

- C'est que quoi, tu veux qu'elle arrête de te tourner autour oui ou non ?

- Bah oui.

- Alors commence par l'éloigner le plus possible de toi d'accord ? reprit-elle plus gentiment.

- D'accord alors vas-t-elle abandonner selon toi.

- Malheureusement non et si j'ai bien calculé, les hostilités débuteront dès la récréation.

- Génial, bon que fait-on pour la suite.

- Bien qu'elle fasse de sales coups avec Kita, il ne faut surtout pas céder car c'est ce qu'elles veulent, répondit Ai.

- Pas de soucis, s'exclama le jeune détective à son tour.

Du côté d'Ayumi la discussion est plutôt comme ceci :

- Alors comment c'était hier soir Ayumi, demanda Tsunami.

- Eh ben t'avais raison Tsunami, ils sont bien ensemble, commença Ayumi, mais plus pour très longtemps fais-moi confiance.

- C'est donc vrai, fit Kita qui venait d'arriver, dans ce cas j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

- C'est gentil de m'aider à récupérer mon Conan-Kun, lança Ayumi, mais je me débrouille très bien sans toi.

- Mais ma chère Ayumi ce n'est surement pas pour toi que je le fais mais pour moi et Conan-Kun.

- Rêves tu l'auras jamais, répliqua Ayumi.

Kita voulut répondre à son tour mais la sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre et ils durent rentrer en classe.

Le premier cours commença et il s'agit de la physique-chimie. Haibara et Conan entrent les dernier et s'assoient à l'avant dernier rang et voient Ayumi et Kita qui, ensemble se place devant eux. La scientifique pense alors que les mauvais coups allaient commencer plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. Les deux collégiennes (Ayumi et Kita pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivi) ont déjà préparé leur coup. C'est ainsi, que durant le cours où les élèves doivent manipuler un produit chimique gluant et qui sent une odeur pestilentielle, Ayumi simule donc une dispute avec Kita pour avoir l'occasion de faire un geste brusque avec sa main gauche dans laquelle se trouve un tube à essais rempli du produit visqueux. L'effet attendu n'en est pas moins immédiat et la substance s'est retrouvé sur la figure de la scientifique (pauvre Ai !) qui fulmine intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver. L'enseignante qui a également observé la scène demanda une explication de la part des deux filles fautives, à quoi celles-ci répondirent que la cause est une sois disant dispute entre elles. Puis la professeur conseilla vivement à Ai d'aller se nettoyer aux toilettes et elle autorise Conan à aller avec Ai car celui-ci a demandé à accompagner son amie. Là c'est les filles qui sont énervées mais elles ne le font pas savoir.

Du côté de Conan.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ai, je ne pensais pas qu'elles commenceraient aussi tôt.

- Mais non tu n'y es pour rien, moi-même je ne l'avais pas senti venir, il va vraiment falloir être vigilent. Mais par contre je te jure que si elles vont trop loin, je me défendrais.

- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux.

Une fois arrivé aux toilettes, la jeune fille se nettoya. S'aspergeant d'eau et se frottant avec du savon, elle arriva au bout de dix minutes à un résultat acceptable. Puis ils retournèrent en cours et la sonnerie sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Puis les élèves rejoignirent le cours suivant. Lequel est un cours de Japonais avec une professeur très sévère ce qui laissa penser à Ai qu'Ayumi n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à elle. D'autant plus qu'elles sont à cinq places l'une de l'autre et pas dans la même rangé. Comme l'avait prévu la chimiste, Ayumi ne tenta rien pendant l'heure qui suivit. Puis la sonnerie annonçant la pause d'une quinzaine de minutes retentit et les élèves sortirent en trombe. Pendant cette pause le camp d'Ayumi prépare de sales coups, tandis que le camp d'Ai prépare plusieurs parades et contre-attaque. Après un temps de réflexion Ai eut l'idée de provoquer Ayumi, ce que Conan ne comprend pas d'ailleurs. Alors la scientifique lui expliqua :

- Je ne veux pas vraiment la provoquer mais plutôt lui montrer que malgré son coup bas on reste vraiment ensemble.

- D'accord, répondit l'autre incrédule.

Puis ils s'approchèrent du camp adverse mais en marchant normalement puis arriver au niveau d'Ayumi et de son groupe, Ai et Conan commencèrent la comédie.

- C'est vrai tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma Conan-Kun.

- Oui je te promets de t'emmener voir un film au ciné Ai-Chan.

- On ira voir quoi ?

- Je te laisse choisir.

- Cool, bon que dirais-tu de demain après-midi à 15H.

- D'accord.

Puis le groupe vit Ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de Conan comme pour le remercier de son invitation.

Les cours recommencent ensuite et la matinée ainsi que le repas du midi se passent normalement sans embrouilles.

L'après midi, elle, fut beaucoup moins joyeuse, en effet, les élèves avait deux heures de sport et font de la gym ce qui évidemment tourna à la comédie. L'enseignant avait placé Ai, Ayumi et Kita dans le même groupe et ce qui devait se passer arriva. Les deux filles essayent en vain de faire en sorte qu'Ai se ridiculise en lui faisant des croches pattes ou autres farces puériles.

À un moment où la chimiste ne s'y attendait pas, Genta, sous les ordres d'Ayumi, avait « malencontreusement » poussé Ai de la pyramide qu'elle faisait avec les autres filles du groupe. Ce qui valut à la scientifique un mal à la cheville. Le professeur n'ayant pas vu la scène, le coupable ne fut pas puni cependant Conan qui lui a vu ce qui s'est passé était accourue auprès de son amie et l'a amené à l'écart pour lui demander si tout allait bien et pour savoir le nom du coupable. Pour finir la journée Ai demanda donc au professeur de sport de changer de groupe afin de se retrouver dans le même que Conan. L'enseignant accepte et à la déception des filles du groupe d'Ai (sauf Kita et Ayumi qui elles sont jalouses que Ai aille dans le groupe de Conan), celle-ci change donc de groupe. La fin de la journée se déroula paisiblement et rien ne se passa. Puis la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et les élèves se précipitent vers la sortie. Conan raccompagna Ai chez le professeur Agasa et rentra ensuite chez Kogoro, où Ran l'attendait pour manger.


	4. Chapitre 4 : journée mouvementé

Chapitre 4 : journée mouvementée

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents se réveillèrent et partirent se préparer chacun de leurs côtés. Pendant que Conan était en train de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Ai retrouva Ayumi dans la cuisine et engagea la discussion :

- Dis-moi Ayumi peut-être que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès mais tu t'es endormi sur Conan-Kun alors écoute-moi bien la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te jure que je te le ferai payer au centuple.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute Ai, fit l'autre narquoisement, il est si confortable, si doux.

- Peut-être bien mais c'est MON copain donc pas touche, pigé ?

- Rien ne m'empèchera de récupérer mon Conan-Kun sale ttuie.

- Répètes un peu pour voir espèce de gamine dégénérée.

- Traite-moi de ce que tu veux mais je récupèrererai Conan-Kun à n'importe quel prix mais si je dois te détruire ta vie.

- On verra ça.

Suite à cette petite discussion Conan revint tout habiller et Haibara vint l'embrasser sur la joue devant la petite Ayumi qui commence à fulminée, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner préparer par les soins d'Ai. Une fois ceci fait, ils partent tout trois vers le collège Teitan. Après le trajet, ils se séparent en deux groupes (vous les avez deviner), en effet, Conan et Ai restent ensemble, tandis qu'Ayumi se dirige vers ses copines pour leurs raconter la soirée.

Du côté des faux tourtereaux, la conversation est la suivante :

- Alors Ai tu crois qu'elle va abandonner maintenant.

- Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle arrête commence par ne pas la laisser dormir sur ton épaule Kudo, dit-elle froidement la surprenant elle-même.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je la repousse je sais pas comment faire moi ?

- Tiens donc le grand détective est faible face à une gamine.

- Non c'est que…

- C'est que quoi, tu veux qu'elle arrête de te tourner autour oui ou non ?

- Bah oui.

- Alors commence par l'éloigner le plus possible de toi d'accord ? reprit-elle plus gentiment.

- D'accord alors vas-t-elle abandonner selon toi.

- Malheureusement non et si j'ai bien calculé, les hostilités débuteront dès la récréation.

- Génial, bon que fait-on pour la suite.

- Bien qu'elle fasse de sales coups avec Kita, il ne faut surtout pas céder car c'est ce qu'elles veulent, répondit Ai.

- Pas de soucis, s'exclama le jeune détective à son tour.

Du côté d'Ayumi la discussion est plutôt comme ceci :

- Alors comment c'était hier soir Ayumi, demanda Tsunami.

- Eh ben t'avais raison Tsunami, ils sont bien ensemble, commença Ayumi, mais plus pour très longtemps fais-moi confiance.

- C'est donc vrai, fit Kita qui venait d'arriver, dans ce cas j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

- C'est gentil de m'aider à récupérer mon Conan-Kun, lança Ayumi, mais je me débrouille très bien sans toi.

- Mais ma chère Ayumi ce n'est surement pas pour toi que je le fais mais pour moi et Conan-Kun.

- Rêves tu l'auras jamais, répliqua Ayumi.

Kita voulut répondre à son tour mais la sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre et ils durent rentrer en classe.

Le premier cours commença et il s'agit de la physique-chimie. Haibara et Conan entrent les dernier et s'assoient à l'avant dernier rang et voient Ayumi et Kita qui, ensemble se place devant eux. La scientifique pense alors que les mauvais coups allaient commencer plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. Les deux collégiennes (Ayumi et Kita pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivi) ont déjà préparé leur coup. C'est ainsi, que durant le cours où les élèves doivent manipuler un produit chimique gluant et qui sent une odeur pestilentielle, Ayumi simule donc une dispute avec Kita pour avoir l'occasion de faire un geste brusque avec sa main gauche dans laquelle se trouve un tube à essais rempli du produit visqueux. L'effet attendu n'en est pas moins immédiat et la substance s'est retrouvé sur la figure de la scientifique (pauvre Ai !) qui fulmine intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver. L'enseignante qui a également observé la scène demanda une explication de la part des deux filles fautives, à quoi celles-ci répondirent que la cause est une sois disant dispute entre elles. Puis la professeur conseilla vivement à Ai d'aller se nettoyer aux toilettes et elle autorise Conan à aller avec Ai car celui-ci a demandé à accompagner son amie. Là c'est les filles qui sont énervées mais elles ne le font pas savoir.

Du côté de Conan.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ai, je ne pensais pas qu'elles commenceraient aussi tôt.

- Mais non tu n'y es pour rien, moi-même je ne l'avais pas senti venir, il va vraiment falloir être vigilent. Mais par contre je te jure que si elles vont trop loin, je me défendrais.

- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux.

Une fois arrivé aux toilettes, la jeune fille se nettoya. S'aspergeant d'eau et se frottant avec du savon, elle arriva au bout de dix minutes à un résultat acceptable. Puis ils retournèrent en cours et la sonnerie sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Puis les élèves rejoignirent le cours suivant. Lequel est un cours de Japonais avec une professeur très sévère ce qui laissa penser à Ai qu'Ayumi n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à elle. D'autant plus qu'elles sont à cinq places l'une de l'autre et pas dans la même rangé. Comme l'avait prévu la chimiste, Ayumi ne tenta rien pendant l'heure qui suivit. Puis la sonnerie annonçant la pause d'une quinzaine de minutes retentit et les élèves sortirent en trombe. Pendant cette pause le camp d'Ayumi prépare de sales coups, tandis que le camp d'Ai prépare plusieurs parades et contre-attaque. Après un temps de réflexion Ai eut l'idée de provoquer Ayumi, ce que Conan ne comprend pas d'ailleurs. Alors la scientifique lui expliqua :

- Je ne veux pas vraiment la provoquer mais plutôt lui montrer que malgré son coup bas on reste vraiment ensemble.

- D'accord, répondit l'autre incrédule.

Puis ils s'approchèrent du camp adverse mais en marchant normalement puis arriver au niveau d'Ayumi et de son groupe, Ai et Conan commencèrent la comédie.

- C'est vrai tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma Conan-Kun.

- Oui je te promets de t'emmener voir un film au ciné Ai-Chan.

- On ira voir quoi ?

- Je te laisse choisir.

- Cool, bon que dirais-tu de demain après-midi à 15H.

- D'accord.

Puis le groupe vit Ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de Conan comme pour le remercier de son invitation.

Les cours recommencent ensuite et la matinée ainsi que le repas du midi se passent normalement sans embrouilles.

L'après midi, elle, fut beaucoup moins joyeuse, en effet, les élèves avait deux heures de sport et font de la gym ce qui évidemment tourna à la comédie. L'enseignant avait placé Ai, Ayumi et Kita dans le même groupe et ce qui devait se passer arriva. Les deux filles essayent en vain de faire en sorte qu'Ai se ridiculise en lui faisant des croches pattes ou autres farces puériles.

À un moment où la chimiste ne s'y attendait pas, Genta, sous les ordres d'Ayumi, avait « malencontreusement » poussé Ai de la pyramide qu'elle faisait avec les autres filles du groupe. Ce qui valut à la scientifique un mal à la cheville. Le professeur n'ayant pas vu la scène, le coupable ne fut pas puni cependant Conan qui lui a vu ce qui s'est passé était accourue auprès de son amie et l'a amené à l'écart pour lui demander si tout allait bien et pour savoir le nom du coupable. Pour finir la journée Ai demanda donc au professeur de sport de changer de groupe afin de se retrouver dans le même que Conan. L'enseignant accepte et à la déception des filles du groupe d'Ai (sauf Kita et Ayumi qui elles sont jalouses que Ai aille dans le groupe de Conan), celle-ci change donc de groupe. La fin de la journée se déroula paisiblement et rien ne se passa. Puis la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et les élèves se précipitent vers la sortie. Conan raccompagna Ai chez le professeur Agasa et rentra ensuite chez Kogoro, où Ran l'attendait pour manger.


	5. Chapitre 5 : les affaires reprennent

Chapitre 5 : les affaires reprennent !

Le jour se lève sur Tokyo et les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les volets d'une chambre dans la maison Mouri. Dans cette chambre un jeune garçon s'éveille doucement et commence à s'habiller en baillant, puis après quelques minutes, il descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine dans laquelle Ran prépare le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Conan tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci et toi Ran ?

- Oui, merci, tu as quoi comme cours ce matin ?

- Français, maths et histoire.

- Eh bien tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer.

- _Bah si justement, pensa-t-il pour lui, si seulement tu savais._

- Non tu as raison Ran en plus j'ai contrôle de maths alors.

- Ah d'accord bon viens manger.

- J'arrive.

Il s'installa à table et commença son petit déjeuner. Dès que cette tâche fut terminée il remonta, se brossa les dents et prit son sac d'école avant de dire au revoir à Ran et de partir de la maison. Il passa ensuite chez le docteur Agasa pour prendre Ai au passage. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble vers le collège. Arrivés à l'endroit prévu, ils se mirent directement à l'écart dans la cours et discutèrent des informations qui était passés la veille et se rappellèrent les différentes enquètes qu'ils avaient menés ensembles et la lutte contre l'organisation. Mais comme pour les interrompre la sonnerie retentit et ils remirent à plus tard leurs pensées. Arrivés en classe les deux « génies » se mirent côtes à côtes au premier rang pour éviter toute attaque d'Ayumi et de ses compères qui se trouvent au fond de la classe. Le cours de français commença et se termina bien rapidement pour Ai et Conan qui avait continuer à parler du passé. Pour la suite ce fut le cours de maths avec un contrôle d'une durée de 1h. Le faux couple n'a pas changé de place en revanche Ayumi s'était mis juste derrière eux et ce n'était pas bon signe. Une fois le contrôle distribué la prof les laissa faire et s'assit à son bureau, les deux collégiens du premier rang eurent finis leurs contrôles très rapidement comme d'habitudes et posèrent leurs stylos avant de reprendre leurs conversations mais à vois basse. C'est le moment que choisis Ayumi pour agir :

- Madame, excusez-moi mais ils discutent devant c'est pas autoriser ça !

- Mademoiselle Ayumi, je vous signale que vos camarades ont déjà terminé leurs contrôles on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous, je vous suggère donc d'arrêter de vous plaindre et de continuer si vous voulez avoir une note correcte, mademoiselle Ai et Monsieur Conan est-ce que vous pouvez faire un tout petit peu moins de bruit s'il vous plait afin de ne pas déranger vos camarades.

- Bien entendu madame, firent les deux faux adolescents, excusez-nous.

- Non ce n'est rien bon, il ne reste que 30 minutes.

Le cours se termina par la remise des copies et la sortie des élèves qui allèrent en récréation. Enfin pendant le cours d'histoire, rien ne se passa et la sonnerie de libération retentit, en effet, le mercredi les élèves de la classe de Conan finissait à 11h. les faux amoureux sortirent donc ensemble du collège pour se diriger tranquillement vers un restaurant où ils voulaient se restaurer avant d'aller au cinéma, en même temps c'était compréhensible ils veulent se détendre car ils savent qu'Ayumi va tenter quelque chose au cinéma. Ils commandèrent donc un bon repas et ils aperçurent Mitsuhiko et Genta par la fenêtre.

- Ils doivent surement faire du repérage pour Ayumi.

- Oui et je viens d'avoir une idée.

- C'est quoi AI

- Tu vas voir mais t'as assez d'argent pour un autre repas.

- Tu comptes inviter Ayumi ?

- Ça va pas ou quoi ? non j'ai une meilleure idée alors ?

- Oui j'ai assez.

- Parfait, attends-moi j'arrive

- Ok

La chimiste se leva et s'approcha de la porte du restaurant et l'ouvrit pour voir les deux garçons elle leurs demanda :

- Salut, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Euh… c'est que… euh, fit Mitsuhiko ne trouvant plus ses mots face à elle.

- Bah rien, fit Genta on se disais juste que vous avez de la chance de pouvoir manger là.

- Ah mais c'est pas un problème ça, fit-elle en tout cas pas pour mitsuhiko mais pour toi c'est sur que c'est non Genta, fit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Hein ? fit le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Bref, Mitsuhiko ça te dirais de manger avec nous on n'a encore un peu d'argent pour un repas.

- Hein ? mais pourquoi vous me proposez ça ?

- Bah viens on t'expliquera en tout cas Conan-Kun est d'accord avec moi alors viens.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire la jeune fille le tira dans le restaurant et dit au gardes de sécurité :

- Il est avec nous monsieur

- D'accord, ça va petite allez-y.

- Par contre il y a un groupe qui nous espionne dehors et c'est pénible, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de les faire partir.

- Ce n'est pas mon travail, mademoiselle.

- S'il vous plait, fit-elle avec les yeux doux.

L'agent de sécurité ne put résister et parti faire déguerpir les gosses de devant la vitrine. Ai et Mitsuhiko allèrent vers la table où se trouve Conan et celui-ci voulut demander des explications à Ai mais elle le coupa en silence et prit la parole :

- Voilà, Mistuhiko, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Ayumi et Kita sont un peu remontées contre moi et n'arrêtent pas de me faire des sales coups je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elles font ça parce que tu sors avec Conan et qu'elles sont jalouses.

- Ah et ça te dirais pas de leurs dires d'arrêter toi elles t'écouteront peut-êtrre.

- Je veux bien essayer mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elles arrêtes.

- Merci tu es sympa.

- Derien, au fait vous allez voir quoi tout à l'heure j'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez au cinéma.

- On ne sais pas encore mais ça va être sûrement un truc d'action, fit Ai enthousiaste.

- D'accord, si je peux vous donner un conseil mettez vous dans les premiers rangs, Ayumi veut tenter quelque chose dans les derniers au moins vous pourrez les entendre

- arriver si vous vous mettez aux premiers.

- Ok merci pour le conseil, fit Conan surpris de la trahison de Mitsuhiko envers Ayumi.

- Bon mangeons, fit Ai alors que plats viennent d'être déposés devant les trois adolescents.

Après un repas plus que copieux, les trois voulurent sortirent du restaurant mais quand ils voulurent franchir la porte un cri retentit dans le restaurant alors que les lumières venait de s'éteindre, l'instinct de Conan prit le dessus et il courut vers l'origine du cri quand la lumière revint tout le monde se demanda ce qui se passait mais dans la cuisine, là où se trouve Conan, un homme est étendue par terre une plaie béante dans le ventre d'où coulent son sang les autres cuisiniers apeurés par la vision reprirent contenance en voyant l'enfant près du corps et déjà entrain de l'examiner évidemment Ai et mistuhiko eurent vite fait de rejoindre leurs ami mais à part Mitsuhiko qui vomi à la vue du corps, les deux autres enfants restent impassible.

- Ai, appelle Kogoro à l'agence et l'inspecteur on reprend du service.

- Ok, fit-elle en attrapant son téléphone et en composant très rapidement le numéro de la police elle convainc l'inspecteur qui se mettait déjà en voiture et elle appela ensuite Kogoro qui failli sauter de joie en entendant qu'il avait une affaire.

Une fois tout le monde sur place, l'inspecteur demanda à l'agent de sécurité :

- Le coupable a-t-il put sortir ?

- Non monsieur c'est impossible car quand la coupure de courant fut déclencher cela a verrouiller les portes.

- Très bien donc le coupable est toujours, ici ce qui réduit nos suspects au personnel et aux clients de ce restaurant.

- Je puis vous dire monsieur l'inspecteur que le coupable ne peut être qu'un cuisinier ou une autre personne ayant accès aux cuisines.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Voyez-vous tant que l'électricité fonctionne la porte qui mène du restaurant à la cuisine est verrouiller par un système d'empreintes digitales par conséquent seul une personne ayant son empreinte enregistrée a pu faire le coup.

- Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent mais je crois que tout le monde a pu faire le coup car la porte n'était pas verrouiller quand je suis aller voir ce qui ce passait dans la cuisine, fit Conan à l'agent.

- Sale gosse, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, fit Kogoro.

- Mais le petit a raison le courant a du couper le système d'empreintes et quand le courant est revenu personne ne la réinitialiser ce qui veut dire que à ce moment-là tout le monde pouvait sortir et entrée dans la cuisine.

- Qui a accès à cette cuisine ? fit l'inspecteur

- Eh bien les cuisiniers qui sont 3 autres que la victimes, le chef cuistot et la maintenance des locaux.

- Et aujourd'hui il n'y a que les cuisiniers c'est ça.

- Oui, fit l'agent.

- Monsieur l'inspecteur, fit un agent qui vient de trouver l'arme du crime dans un lavabo de la cuisine, nous venons de trouver l'arme, c'est un couteau provenant de la cuisine et il était plutôt bien rangé avant son utilisation. Il se trouvait dans un placard renfermant une boîte et contenant les meilleurs couteaux du restaurant.

- Si je comprends bien, le coupable devait forcément connaître la cuisine pour pouvoir trouvé l'arme.

- Mais oui, fit Mouri, ce qui ramène le nombre de suspects à trois.

- Exact oncle Kogoro, fit Conan, de plus l'électricité est revenu environ quarante secondes après le cri ce qui veut dire que le coupable aurait dù sortir de la salle et reprendre sa place en quarante secondes si ce la avait été une autre personne.

- C'est qui ce gosse, fit le gardien étonné.

- C'est mon neveu, fit Kogoro et lançant à Conan, arrête de te mêler des affaires des grands.

- Bien, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer lequel est coupable.

- J'ai encore un truc à ajouter, fit Conan il est tout de même bizarre qu'une telle blessure n'est pas tâché les vêtements du meurtrier.

- Celui-ci aura eu le temps de se changer.

- En 40 secondes c'est très improbable surtout dans le noir, répondit le détective.

- C'est vrai il n'a pas tort, fit Megure, mais comment a-t-il procédé alors.

- Il y a deux solutions soit le meurtrier a lançé le couteau soit le piège était préparé bien avant.

- Mais le policier tout à l'heure nous a dit que d'après tous les cuisiniers le couteau était bien rangé dans sa boîte.

- Dans ce cas la seule solution, fit Kogoro, c'est le lancer mais comment faire dans le noir pour ne pas rater sa cible car j'imagine que la panne a du faire bouger ce pauvre homme.

- Justement, fit l'inspecteur, regardez-bien Mouri l'homme se trouvait dans un endroit ouvert que d'un seul côté, ce qui veut dire que quand la panne est arrivé il s'est déplacé pour aller voir ce qui se passait et s'est reçu le couteau en plein ventre.

- Il faut quand même avoir de la chance pour ne pas rater son coup, fit Kogoro.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais le meurtrier n'a pas du préparé son coup longtemps à l'avance et aura profité que sa victime soit dans un endroit avec une seule possibilité pour tenter sa chance.

A ce moment Kogoro voulut répondre mais il fut piqué par il ne sait quoi au cou et il s'endormit sur le coup et s'avachit sur une chaise qui se trouvait miraculeusement derrière lui, puis les policiers et toutes les personnes présentes entendirent la voix du réputé Kogoro.

- Bien, je viens de comprendre l'affaire qui est très simple au final.

- Que dîtes-vous Mouri.

- Ecoutez-moi inspecteur voilà comment le coupable a procédé, il a tout d'abord, dans la journée, été en contact avec la victime et lui a apposé à son insu d'une bande de papier blanc mais fluorescente sur le tablier évidemment cela ne s'est pas vu car le tablier est de la même couleur, ensuite tout s'est déroulé comme l'a dit Conan à la différence que le coupable a préparé la coupure d'électricité.

- Et qui est le coupable ? demanda un des cuisiniers qui se nomme Hiba.

- Le coupable c'est vous Monsieur Takana, fit Conan avec son nœud-papillon vous êtes le seul à avoir été en contact avec la victime d'après le témoignage de vos deux collègues.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ?

- Dans ce cas peut-être que vous pourriez vider vos poches pour nous montrer la bande de papier collant qu'il reste.

- Comment ? demanda simplement le cuisinier.

- Eh bien c'est Conan qui m'a dit qu'un bout de papier était dans l'ourlet de votre pantalon, je suppose que vous l'avez fait tomber en déchirant le bout que vous vouliez collé.

- Vous avez gagné, oui je l'avoue je l'ai tué parce qu'il y a plusieurs années quand je travaillais dans un autre restaurant il m'a volé ma promotion en prenant la place que je devais avoir, j'ai donc décidé de me venger au moment où il devrait lui aussi avoir une promotion et ce jour sera demain.

- Emmenez-le, ordonna Megure aux policiers alors que Kogoro se reveille de son sommeil.

- Une fois de plus Mr. Mouri vous avez résolu l'énigme.

- Hein quoi ? ah mais Kogoro Mouri est le meilleur.

Il dit ça pendant que Conan et Haibara se moquait dans l'autre salle du restaurant puis Conan raccompagna Haibara chez le docteur Agasa alros que Mitsuiko rentra chez lui encore malade du spectacle qu'il avait vu. Conan rentra ensuite chez lui.


	6. Chapitre 6 : nouvelle répandue

Chapitre 6 : la nouvelle se répend et un plan raté.  
Ayumi qui était accompagné de deux de ses amies étaient près des caisses du cinéma du quartier de Beika. Les trois filles attendent que les tourteraux n'arrive car il est maintenant 15H et l'heure du rendez-vous qu'Ai avait fixé à Conan. Ayumi commençe à se demander si ils viendraient car cela fait déjà une trentaine de minutes qu'elle attend. Quand les portes du cinéma s'ouvrirent les trois filles se mirent en retrait par rapport aux caisses mais quand elles reconnurent Genta elles lui firent signe de venir les rejoindre. Genta s'approcha alors et pris la parole:  
- Ayumi, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici ils ne viendront pas.  
- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Ayumi.  
- Eh bien avec Mitsuhiko on les a suivis comme tu nous l'a demandé et ils sont rentré dans un restaurant on les a donc observés mais ils ont du le remarquer et Ai est venu nous parler et il s'est passer quelque chose d'étrange.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Ayumi  
- Eh ben, Ai est sorti et a demandé à Mitsuhiko si il voulait mangé avec eux et elle m'a dit "toi surement pas", ensuite elle a tiré Mitsuhiko à l'intérieur et ils sont allés s'asseoir ils ont parlé et puis le gardien nous a fait t partir mais juste après les lumières du restaurant se sont éteintes puis rallumées et dix minutes plus tard la police est arrivé, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans le restaurant quand Mitsuhiko est sortit il était blanc comme un linge j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il est retourné directement, chez lui, quant à Ai et Conan ils sont partis vers chez le docteur Agasa;  
- Ah d'accord, c'est chiant moi qui avait prévu une belle surprise pour Ai, tant pis je me rattraperai demain à l'école par contre ce qui m'inquiètes c'est qu'elle ait parler à Mitsuhiko, j'espère qu'elle esaies pas de me voler un ami en plus de mon Conan-Kun.  
- Et pourquoi elle a pas voulu faire la même avec moi alors ?  
- Elle doit savoir que c'est toi qui l'a poussée en cours de gym.  
- Ah oui, qu'est que tu comptes faire mainteant Ayumi ? demanda le garçon pendant que les deux autres filles discutent entre elles;  
- A ton avis ? Je vais tellement pourrir la vie de cette pauvre Haibara qu'elle oubliera complètement Conan-Kun.  
Après cette échange les quatres adolescents rentrèrent chez eux mais en rentrant chez elle Ayumi prit son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone de Mitsuhiko et lança l'appel, après deux sonneries le correspondant repondit:  
- Allo? Ayumi?  
- Salut Mitsu alors qu'est qui c'est passé avec Conan et Ai, Genta m'a tout raconté il ne t'ont rien dit sur moi au moins?  
- Non, non enfin pas vraiment, en fait ils m'ont proposé de manger avec eux et ils m'ont pas vraiment le choix puis ils m'ont juste demandé de te dire d'arrêter de les embéter parce que ça devient pénible.  
- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais les écouter surtout cette truie d'Haibara non mais pour qui elle se prend.  
- Eh Ai n'est pas une truie d'abord.  
- Quoi ? Tu la défends je savais qu'en plus de Conan elle me piquerait mon meilleur ami..  
- Non je la défends mais ça ne se fait pas d'insulter les gens dans leurs dos.  
- Roh, écoutes Mitsu, chez les filles tout les coups sont permis lors d'une guerre.  
- Quel guerre ? C'est pas une guerre c'est juste que vous vous battez pour un garçon.  
- Justement, c'est comme une guerre.  
- Ah si tu le dis.  
- Bon c'est tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit.  
- Oui mais tu sais tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber.  
- Laisser tomber ? Surement pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je laisse tomber.  
- Eh bien tu aime vraiment Conan ?  
- Evidemment, sinon je ne ferais pas tout ça.  
- Justement si tu vraiment tu ne veux que son bonheur ?  
- Oui où veux-tu en venir?  
- Si tu veux son bonheur et qu'il est heureux avec Ai dans ce cas ça ne devrait pas te déranger qu'ils sortent ensemble à partir du moment où lui est heureux.  
- Ton raisonement tient la route, mais moi je veux qu'il sois heureux avec moi.  
- Peut-être mais si lui a choiisi une autre personne tu ne peux pas l'obliger à t'aimer.  
- Bah si, il suffit qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et que j'élimine la concurence.  
- Mais même si tu élimines Ai et que lui l'aime vraiment il ne vas pas te tomber dans les bras parce que tu auras fait du mal à Ai au contraire ils vont se rapprocher.  
- Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi, ne t'inquiètes pas Mitsu je gère tout et puis t'y connais rien, bon à demain au collège.  
Pendant ce temps Conan qui est chez les Mouri se trouve dans sa chambre et est également au téléphone mais avec Ai, leur discussion est également orienté vers le problème Ayumi et Kita.  
Co : Bon, ça à l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner pour l'instant mise à part les crasses qu'elles t'ont fait.  
Ai : Oui, ça peut aller pour l'instant ce ne sont que de petits coups bas il faut voir la suite des évènements tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est continuer à jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce que je trouve la formule du médicament qui nous redonnera nos corps d'origine à vie.  
Co : Oui, j'espères que tu y arriveras bientôt maintenant que l'organisation n'est plus, on pourra vivre une vie normal.  
Ai : Oui mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps le temps je te conseille d'utiliser avec parcimonie le prototype pour venir voir Ran en tant que Shinichi.  
Co : c'est d'accord.  
Ai : bien sais-tu quelle matières nous avons demain?  
Co : il me semble que demain c'est 2 heures de S.V.T et 2 heures d'anglais et l'après-midi on a les activités sportives.  
Ai : Ah oui c'est vrai je pense que je vais prendre volley pour changer tu restes sur ton foot toi ?  
Co : Non je ne sais pas encore peut-être est-ce mieux que je vienne avec toi au cas où il y a aurait Ayumi qui se mettrait dans le même sport que moi ?  
Ai : tu as sûrement raison et si on prenait le tennis de table il y a beaucoup de risque qu'elle y aille et qu'elle fasse un mauvais coup.  
Co : Oui pourquoi pas et puis ça pourrait être amusant de jouer au ping-pong tu te débroulles.  
Ai : Oui ça peut aller et toi?  
Co : Je préfère le foot mais je devrait y arriver un peu au pire tu me montreras.  
Ai : Ok bon je te laisse, je vais manger et je me remets au boulot sur l'apotoxine.  
Co : Ok à demain je viens te prendre à sept heures et demi pour aller au collège.  
Ai : d'accord allez à demain Conan-Kun.  
Co : Salut Ai-Chan .  
Conan raccorcha et attendit que Ran l'appele pour aller manger puis après avoir passer le repas il remonta et se mit sur l'ordinateur pour consulter les affaires de meurtres en cours. Puis vers 22H il partit se coucher et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Le lendemain matin il se réveilla grâce au réveil et après avoir donné un coup dans le réveil pour l'éteindre il descendit et prit le petit déjeuner que Ran lui avvait déjà préparer. puis il remonta et s'habilla, se coiffa et prépara son sac puis parti vers sept heures pour arriver chez le professeur Agasa pour y prendre Ai qui l'attends devant la porte. Ils partirent alors tout deux vers le collège, puis environ une dizaine de minutes avant d'arrivée ils commencèrent à croiser quelques élèves qui se dirigent également vers le collège c'est alors que Ai prit la main de Conan à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui se laissa faire. Puis elle lui dit :  
- Bon écoute quand on arrive et durant toute la journée on s'asseira sur un banc à chaque pause et on se tiendra la main ça sera plus réaliste comme ça.  
- D'accord.  
C'est après cela et avoir marché encore 10 minutes ils arrivèrent devant le portail main dans lla main et cela ne passa pas innaperçu autant par les jeunes adolescents qui était jaloux de l'un des deux tourteraux mais également par les autres élèves qui voyait une des filles les plus populaire du collège soritir avec le garçon le plus populaire du collège ç'était une image que beacuoup aurait aimé voir mais que d'autres aurait préférés s'abstenir de voir. Cependant il ne suffit pas de longtemps pour que des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur les deux génies populaires. Puis il allèrent s'asseoiir à un banc et tout en continuant à lui tenir la main Ai lui agrippa le bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Conan qui ressenti à ce moment un sentiment qu'il ne saurait expliquer ce fut pareil pour Ai mais celle-ci ne se rendait pas compte dIe ce qu'elle ressentait. La scientifique bien qu'allongé sur l'épaule de Conan, elle arriva à voir Ayumi à l'entrée du portail et elle se serra encore plus contre Conan qui lui ne conprenait plus rien tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées. Ayumi quant à elle observa la scène avec colère tout en repensant aux paroles de Mitsuhiko mais elle n'était pas la seul à regarder cette scène Kita la fille blonde était également en train d'observer le tableau c'est alors que les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le banc où sont les deux tourteraux et parlèrent calmement à l'étonnement des deux faux enfants:  
- Dis Conan-Kun ça ne te dérange pas si on parle deux minutes à Ai, fit ayumi.  
- Non ça ne me dérange pas tant que c'est pas longtemps Ishida.  
- Je reviens Conan-Kun attends, dit Ai en se levant et en s'éloignantt un peu avec les deux filles avant de leurs demander, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.  
- Eh bien, je suis venu te prévenir que si tu ne laches pas très vite Conan-Kun je te déclarerais officiellement la guerre Ai et je n'aurais aucune pitié, débita Ayumi toujours désemparé par le fait que Conan l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.  
- Non en fait ce qu'ayumi essaies de te dire c'est que si tu ne me rends pas mon Conan tu vas le regretter et crois-moi je ne plaisante pas.  
- Attendez les filles, il y a un truc que j'ai du mal à comprendre dans votre logique, voyez-vous j'aime Conan-Kun depuis un moment et je lui ai avoué il y a quelque jours puis il m'a avouer ses sentimnets pour moi à son tour ce qui fait que nous sortons parce que nous nous aimons à la différence de vous qui aimez Conan-Kun et je peux le comprendre lui il m'aiime moi, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ensemble si vous voulez vraiment faire vos gamines en faisant une guerre, faites mais ne vous trompez pas parce que moi je ne vous raterez pas et je vous détruirai vos vies respectives, exposa la chimiste avec un sourire sadique à la fin qui fit frissoner les deux filles qui était quand même décider à aller au bout de leur idée.  
- Très bien tu l'auras voulu Ai, c'est officiel nous sommes toutes les trois en guerre pour le garçon que l'on aime.  
- Tout à fait d'accord.  
- Vous voulez la guerre, vous l'aurez mais vous perdrez pour deux raisons de un parce que moi je me bats pour Conan-Kun mais aussi pour le protéger de filles qu'il n'aime pas et de deux parce c'est moi qui ai l'appui de Conan-Kun et qui ais la meilleure popularité de nous trois.  
- Tu vas voir, je te ferais payer tes paroles, menaça Ayumi avant de repartir vers son groupe alors que Ai se dirigez vers le banc pour y rejoindre Conan qui attendait patiemment Ai:  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait, demanda-t-il.  
- Elle ont voulu m'intimider et comme ça ne marchait pas il m'ont déclaré la guerre ouvertement alors maintenant j'ai le droit de me défendre à pleine puissance et bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me débarasser de deux pimbèches commes elles tu vas m'aider pour leur montrer que tu es avec moi.  
- En même temps je n'allais pas te laisser seul me sortir de cette galère.  
- Tant mieux, allons en cours maintenant, conclut-elle en entendant la sonnerie.  
La journée elle se passa sans aucun évènement notable ce qui surpris tout le monde qui avait eu vent de la déclaration de guerre entre Ayumi, Kita et Ai.


	7. Chapitre 7 : rencontre imprévue

chapitre 7 : les premiers temps de guerre : les sentiments d'Ai Haibara.

Cela faisait un jour que Ayumi et Kita avait déclaré la guerre à la renommée Ai Haibara, il n'avait pas fallut attendre beaucoup de temps pour que la rumeur se répande dans le collège et il n'avait pas fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour que chaque élève choississe son camp. Evidemment Ai était l'élève féminine la plus réputée du collège mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de fille avec elle car beaucoup était jalouse de la relation qu'elle a avec le garçon qui leur plaisait et qui lui est le plus populaire du collège. Ayumi et Kita quant à elles avait un nombre à peu près identique d'adeptes, pour ce qui est des garçons, on ne pourrait pas l'expliquer mais la majorité était du côté d'Ai et Conan et quelques uns seulement était avec les deux filles.

C'était donc une nouvelle journée qui commençait et c'est pourquoi le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel quand il vint éclaircir une chambre dans le quartier de Beika. En effet, la chambre installée au deuxième étage de l'agence du célèbre Kogoro l'endormi. Par la lumière qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre un jeune garçon ou plutôt un jeune adolescent se reveille après avoir entendu son réveil. Le jeune homme se lève donc de son plumard pour se diriger lentement mais surement vers la salle de bain. Il s'y nettoya la figure et prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller puis il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner composé d'un bol de lait et de tartine de confiture.

L'adolescent partit ensuite se brosser les dents et se coiffer avant de prendre son sac et de partir pour se diriger vers la maison du professeur Agasa pour passer prendre Ai, il s'approcha alors de la porte et sonna, la jeune adolescente cria de l'intérieur :

- Attends je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Dépèches toi où nous allors être en retard Haibara.

- Oui Conan-Kun j'arrive.

surpris qu'Ai utilise le suffixe au lieu du "Kudo" ou "Kudo-Kun", mais ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit de ses pensées en la voyant arrivée. Puis une nouvelle fois ils partirent et ils dépassèrent le portail puis se dirigèrent vers le collège mais soudain Conan se figea en regardant en direction de son ancienne demeure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Conan-Kun, fit la jeune fille.

- Non rien, j'été dans mes pensées c'est tout.

- Allez allons-y où nous allons vraiment être en retard.

Puis les deux reprirent leurs chemins mais Conan était encore plus dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Ai qui venait de lui prendre la main en voyant les grilles du collège à l'horizon et cela la chimiste le perçut mais ne dit rien puis quand ils furent arriver le détective reprit ses esprits et ils se dirigèrent directement vers la classe quand la sonnerie sonna le professeur les fit rentrer et Ai s'assit à côté de Conan durant les deux heures de S.V.T seul Ai travailla car Conan semblait absorber par quelque chose d'autre. A la fin des deux heures, les élèves sortirent de la classe et Conan fut le premier ce qui étonna Ai qui tenta de le rattraper mais celui-ci était trop rapide et le reste de la classe qui sortait ne l'aidait pas de plus Ayumi vint voir Ai et lui dit sarcastiquement :

- Alors il te laches déjà ? Tu dois être vraiment une copine nulle pour qu'il fasse ça après quelque jours.

- Ayumi, si tu ne la fermes pas je te fait bouffer mon poing, menaça Ai en se surprenant elle-même.

- Eh bin, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça en tout cas moi je vais aller le voir fit Ayumi en commençant à avancer c'est alors que par instinct Ai mit son pied devant la jambe d'Ayumi ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber en avant. Elle voulut alors crier sur Ai mais la jeune fille était déjà parti à la recherche de son meilleur, elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher et le vit près de son casier comme figer elle se demanda pourquoi et se rappela l'expression qu'il avait le matin en venant à l'école et elle se rendit compte que c'était la même mais avant de se poser plusieurs questions elle repensa à son comportement face à Ayumi pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Elle qui d'habitude est si calme, elle n'avait pas hésiter à faire du mal à la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle aille voir Conan-Kun, au fait pourquoi ce nom ça c'était pour jouer la comédie mais dans son esprit et entre eux ça devrait être Kudo ou à la limite Kudo-Kun mais pas Conan-Kun, alors pourquoi? Mais sans trouver de réponses à ses questions elle s'approcha du casier de Conan et celui-ci l'ayant entendu approcher sursauta et cacha quelque chose dans son dos tout en lui faisant face :

- Eh Conan-Kun, euh Kudo qu'est ce qui te prends depuis ce matin tu agis vraiment bizzarement et que caches-tu dans ton dos, demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, rien du tout, j'était absorbé parce qu'on a reçu une demande d'enquêtes, ça faisait bien longtemps que le club des détectives juniors n'a rien fait, le club va reprendre.

- Ah d'accord, acquiessa Ai en ouvrant son propre casier pour y prendre le livre de maths du cours d'après.

- Génial une enquète, s'écrièrent les trois ancien détective junior ça faisait longtemps.

- Non Conan-Kun ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on résolve cette enquète avec eux.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, tu vas la résoudre avec eux.

- Surement pas, s'écrièrent Ai et Ayumi en même temps.

- Bon écoutez j'aimerais juste savoir si après tout ce temps vous êtes capables de résoudre une petite affaire sans moi vous aurez Ai pour vous aidez.

- Et toi que vas-tu faire Conan-Kun, demanda Ai surprise qu'il ne veuille pas résoudre l'enquète, son comportement était vraiment bizzare.

- J'ai reçu une deuxième demande d'enquètes et c'est pourquoi il faut qu'on se sépare et comme il n'y arriveront pas tout seul je compte sur toi pour les aider Ai-chan et surtout ne sois pas en retard ce soir maintenat il fuat que j'y aille, lui sourit-il pour continuer à jouer la comédie et dissiper les soupçons qu'il perçut chez Ai.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux il n'est que 10H la journée n'est pas finie et puis pourquoi tu veux y aller seul tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Mitsuhiko ou Genta.

- Ou moi, intervint Ayumi.

- Certainement pas, ne t'approches pas de Conan-Kun.

- J'irais seul et je dois y aller maintenant je reviens après la récré ne t'inquiètes pas Ai-chan.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il partit à toute allure oubliant de refermer son casier ce que s'empressa de faire Ai, c'est à ce-moment qu'elle aperçut un petit tag sur la porte du casier où était inscrit "S.K lettre pour toi", elle comprit immédiatement le sens des iniatiales S.K et se figea à son tour, elle se demandait à présent comment les Iniatiales de Kudo Shinichi avait pu se retrouver là ça ne doit pas été une coincidence mais qui ? Qui avait pu faire cela ? C'est ces questions en têtes qu'elle retourna en cours de math quand la sonnerie sonna et bien évidemment Conan n'était pas revenu, elle s'en doutait un peu.

Du côté du détective, il était maintenant hors du collège et relut le bout de papier qui l'avait fait se figer un peu plus tôt, il y était écrit " petit fouineur de détective, rejoins-nous dans l'endroit de ton enfance et vient seul c'est important." Maintenant ça n'était plus une coincidence, l'ombre qu'il avait vu le matin même derrière l'une des fenêtres de son ancienne maison et maintenant cette lettre qui lui donnait rendez-vous là-bas c'était éétrange mais la signature était encore plus troublante "de la part d'Aniki". Qui pouvait bien être cette aniki ? C'est alors qu'il eut un déclic à mais oui aniki veut dire grand-frère ce qui vuet dire qu'il y a au moins deux personne mais pourquoi ce surnom d'aniki me rappelle quelque chose c'est étrange mais il sentait qu'il devait se méfier de cet aniki.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche et une reflexion intense de la part du détective il arriva devant le portail de sa maison, là où il avait grandi, là où vivait Shinichi Kudo. "Eh une minute, comment peuvent-ils savoir que j'habite ici alors que Conan est sensé habiter chez Agasa et comment peuvent-ils savoir que c'est la maison de mon enfance et vu que je suis sensé encore être un enfant, en fait plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'ils veulent parler à Shinichi mais comment peuvent-ils savoir qui je suis ? Les seuls à savoir la vérité sont Agasa, AI et les membres de l'organisation qui sont maintenant en prison, alors comment ?" Puis le détective après cette dernière reflexion prit son courage à deux mains et poussa le portail ce qui lui fit également tourner la tête d'un côté de la rue où il aperçut une voiture noir, une porsche pour être précis, à cette vue il se figea, cette voiture, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille c'était celle de :

- Gin, mais c'est impossible il est en prison, pensa-t-il, mais j'y pense voilà d'où vient le prénom Aniki, je me souviens que Vodka appelait toujours Gin en disant "Aniki" c'était donc Vodka qui avait écrit le mot et Gin qui voulaiit lui parler mais pourquoi s'échapper et revenir me voir au risque que je comprenne tout et que j'alerte les autorités, c'est étrange.

Puis sans aucun doute il fonça à l'intérieur prêt à utiliser sa montre hypodermique, il entre doucement et commença par l'étage où il vait aperçut l'ombre et n'y trouva personne et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée mais personne, il se rendit alors dans le dernier endroit : la cave, il ouvrit lentement la porte et vit ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir Gin et Vodka était là installés sur des chaises à jouer auux cartes, c'est alors que Gin remarqua le jeune garçon et voulut se lever mais le détective cria :

- Gin si tu fais un geste de plus je t'endors avec Vodka et j'appele les autoriités immédiatement alors reste où tu es et explique-moi comment tu peuux t'être échappé.

- Kudo Shinichi, je savais que tu viendrais, je vais repondre à ta question, il y a maintenant quelques années que je suis enfermé dans la prison Japonaise mais il y a un mois environ un nouveau détenu a été amené dans notre prison comme il était un peu bavard il a vite dégobiller des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir, apparemment il fait parti d'une nouvelle organisation comme la notre qui s'appelle Blizzard au début j'y ai pas cru mais quand il m'a annoncé que c'est lui qui avait volé l'APTX 4869 dans notre labo avant qu'on ne le détruise et qu'on soit arrétés, tout d'abord je fus abasourdis et je commençais à comprendre mais ce mec a dù le comprendre et a dù alerté ses compatriotes, je ne sais comment et il m'a fait savoir qu'il détenait mes soeurs et qu'il voulait tout savoir sur l'organisatio, j'étais obligés de leurs dires des secrets de l'organisation, c'est alors que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'évader, je l'ai fait et je suis directement venu te voir, tu es le seul détective qui pourra réussir à démonter cette nouvelle organisation et à récupérer mes soeurs vivantes.

- Gin, tu as des soeurs.

- Tu sais, bien que je sois un meurtrier ça n'a pas toujours été le cas et la seule famille qu'il me reste sont ces deux soeurs alors sauve-les, Kudo Shinichi.

- Ton discours est difficile à croire et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu dis la vérité.

- Tu as gardé ton sens du discernement et de la déduction.

- Merci, tu sais j'ai dù mal à vouloir t'aider mais vu que grâce à toi je sais qui détient le poison je veux bien accepter mais tu dois me laisser faire et rester ici tant que je n'aurais pas terminer l'enquète et tu devras te rendre à la police une fois fini.

- Je me fous de devoir finir exécuter tant qu'elles sont en sécurité.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un coeur Gin, répondit Conan sarcastique.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais jeune détective, ah autre chose laisse Sherry en-dehors de tout ça je l'ai déjà trop fait souffrir, elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis en liberté.

- Aurais-tu des regrets Gin ?

- Après plus de 5 ans passé en prison j'ai pu réfléchir à mes actes.

- très bien, j'accepte de t'aider après tout je ne peux pas laisser deux innocentes aux mains de criminelles même si elles sont les soeurs d'un de mes anciens ennemis.

- Merci Kudo, je resterais ici avec Gin mais je veux que tu me préviennes dès que tu as du nouveau et que l'on détruise ces monstres ensemble.

Le jeune détective partit donc de la maison, l'esprit plein de questions telles que : "Gin a-t-il vraiment changé", "a-t-il réellement des soeurs et sont-elles vraiment en danger avec cette nouvelle organisation. Puis il repartit en direction de l'école pour la pause de midi. Il arriva et partit directement vers le self en voyant que Ai se trouvait toujours avec les gamins des détectives Boys.

Mais Ai a de très bon yeux tout comme Ayumi d'ailleurs et elle l'avait vu passer la porte du self evidemment comme d'habitude Haibara fut la plus rapide et rejoignit Conan dans le self, elle entra et le chercha des yeux, il était déjà assis, seul à une table. Elle prit son plateau et rejoignit Conan puis elle engagea la conversation :

- Co... hey Kudo qu'est qui se passe ? J'ai moyennement aimé que tu me laisse avec Ayumi et l'autre, bien qu'on ait résolu le problème rapidement il ne me lachait plus et bizzarement Ayumi n'a rien tenté surement car tu n'était pas là et que cela n'aurait servi à rien maiis bon.

- Haibara, je ne pouvais faire autrement, mais n'en parlons plus.

- Non attends une minute, cette enquète que tu avais c'était quoi ?

- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Kudo arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, j'ai remarqué le tag sur ton casier et ton air figé en tenant ce papier, plus cette réaction ce matin en partant de chez Agasa, c'est quoi cette histoire ? finit-elle.

- quel tag sur le casier de quoi parles-tu ?

- Kudo j'en ai ma claque de tes mensonges, tu sais le message où il y avait écrit "S.K une lettre pour toi", S.K c'est les initiales de ton vrai nom et comme peu de personnes sont au courant, c'est qu'il y a un sacré problème.

- Ecoutes Haibara, ne te mèles pas de ça c'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

- Qui ? demanda Ai voulant en savoir plus.

- Le Kid, répondit machinalement Conan sur un ton calme et il faut croire que cette réponse suffit à Ai pour la calme.

- Ah, si tu le dis, bien nous allons maintenant devoir discuter de cette après-midi.

- Qu'est qu'il y a cette après-midi ?

- Imbécile tu as déjà oubliié qu'Ayumi veut te récupérer ou tu le fais exprès.

- Ah oui c'est vrai mais que pourrait-elle faire cette après-midi aux activités sportives ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle projette de faire mais je préfère prendre mes précautions et par conséquent il va falloit s'arranger pour être dans une autre activité qu'Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta ou Kita.

- D'accord, mais que vont-ils prendre eux ?

- Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, il se sont répartis et Ayumi et Kita ont plutôt bien jouer car ils ont mis les garçons dans des sports que je serait suceptible de prendre et quand à elle elle se sont mis au foot en pensant que tu iras dans ce sport.

- D'accord, je sais on a qu'à prendre le cours d'art martiaux comme ça tu n'auras pas vraiment de problèmes et moi comme je me suis entrainé avec Ran je commence à m'en sortir.

- Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée après tout, tu vois quand tu veux Conan-kun, fit-elle en croisant le regard d'Ayumi qui passait à côté de leur table pour aller s'asseoir non loin avec ses acolytes.

- Bon sinon Ai-chan, demanda Conan reprenant son rôle, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc d'attraction demain le prof a gagné deux places enfin quatre mais vu qu'on est que deux il va donner les places à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ca serait sympa, t'es vraiment adorable Conan-Kun fit-elle avec un sourire de victoire en direction d'Ayumi qui faillit avaler sa serviette de rage.

- "A tu veux me provoquer Ai, je vais te ruiner ta vie et reprendre Conan-Kun", pensa la jeune fille.

Le repas se passa sans aucune encombre et les élèves partirnet dehors pour attendre la sonnerie.

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 8 : La guerre débute

**Chapitre 8 : cours de piscine : la guerre commence.**

**Les élèves de la classe de 4ème C ont maintenant fini leur repas depuis une bonne heure et attendent sagement devant le portail de l'école afin de partir pour leurs activités respectives. Après une dizaine de minute à attendre le professeur de sport arriva et s'exclama :**

**- Bien, vous êtes tous là dans ce cas nous allons répartir les différents groupes alors on comence par ceux qui veulent aller à la piscine, déclara-t-il en voyant déjà des mains se lever, très bien allez par là vous serez accompagné par Jiku-san.**

**Les élèves ayant choiisi d'aller à la piscine se dirigèrent donc vers le professeur indiqué et se placèrent derrière lui, puis, cela fait le professeur de sport de la classe réitéra l'action : **

**- Ceux qui veulent aller au football placez-vous derrière-moi, s'il vous plait, demanda le professeur. **

**A la demanda beaucoup d'élèves prirent place derrière le cautch de l'équipe de foot du collège, pour la plupart des garçons mais il y a dans le lot quelques filles tel que Ayumi ou Kita, mais ce n'est pas ça qui choqua la plupart des élèves et des professeur, ce fut que le meilleur joueur de l'équipe n'y soit pas. Le professeur demanda alors :**

**- Edogawa est-il malade aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non monsieur, je suis bien présent, c'est juste que j'ai décidé de changer pour cette fois je vais aller avec Ai-chan.**

**- Ah bon, très bien mon garçon il faut changer des fois tu as raison, fit le professeur quand étonné de la réaction du jeune homme, bien ceux qui veuelent faire du volley avec Kaku-san, les élèves du groupe se placèrent derrière la professeur, en fin ceux qui veulent aller au sport de combat avec Omoi-san, termina-t-il.**

**Les élèves une fois placé dans leurs groupes respectifs furent emmenés par leurs professeurs. Dans le groupe de natation se trouvait Mitsuhiko, ce dernier fut déçu, déçu pour la simple raison qu'Ayumi lui avait dit qu'Ai allait probablement venir dans cette activité mais une fois de plus, l'élève réputée est resté avec Conan. Mitshuhiko était de plus en plus jaloux de la relation entre son ami et Ai qu'il aime. Mais, étant donné que la natation est l'un de ses sports préféré il profita au maximum de l'activité. Pour ce qui est de Genta, lui s'était mis au volley sans rien dire, il avait suivi l'ordre d'Ayumi et avait espéré qu'Ai vienne dans cette matière pour la pousser ou une autre enfantillage dans le genre. **

**Les deux filles, Ayumi et Kita était allés dans l'activité de foot en pensant que Conan y irait forcément mais elle ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il aille dans les art-martiaux surement un coup de Haibara se dirent les deux adolescentes. Mais Ayumi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et voici ce qu'il se passe danz la tête de notre jeune amie :**

**- " Mince, je n'avais pas pensé au cours d'art martiaux et en plus les deux garçons sont seulement dans les deux autres activités qu'Ai et Conan n'ont pas pris, comment faire, je ne peux pas partir du cours à moins de me faire démonter par le prof et je n'ai pas prévenu ceux de mon camp qui sont dans le cours d'art martiaux de ce qu'ils doivent faire en cas, il faut croire qu'Ai a gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre, ça jamais, eh mais attends j'y pense le cours d'art martiaux fini juste après le cours de foot et les vestiaires sont les mêmes je sais quoi faire maintenant, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Ai".**

**C'est après ces pensées qu'Ayumi se concentra sur l'entrainement de foot auquel elle n'a plus une grande envie de participer. **

**Du côté des deux faux adolescents le cours d'art-martiaux fut fort divertissant, en effet, ce ne fut que des combat en un contre un et personne n'aurait imaginé qu'Ai serait aussi forte danx cette activité, une autre chose étonna les autres élèves c'est que Conan se débrouillait plutôt bien dans cette matière. C'est en remarquant cette dernière chose que le professeur vint voir nos deux écoliers :**

**- dîtes-moi les enfants, vous semblez assez fort dans cette discipline, je me demandes qui vous a enseigné les arts-martiaux sachant que vous n'êtes jamais venu dnas mon cours.**

**- Eh bien, ma mère en fesait sorti Ai précipitement.**

**- Moi c'est Ran-neechan qui m'a appris les bases.**

**- Ran, tu veux dire Ran Mouri la capitaine de l'ancienne équipe de Karaté du lycée teitan.**

**- Oui, c'est elle, en fait je vis chez elle et son père car mes parents sont dans un autre pays et le professeur Agasa qui a la garde d'Ai-chan a demandé à Ran si elle pouvait me garder.**

**- Très bien, et que diriez-vous de monter une équipe d'art martiaux ? demanda le professeur à l'étonnement des deux adolescents.**

**- Mais, c'est que je fais déjà parti de l'équipe de foot du collège, fit le jeune garçon en se grattant la tête.**

**- Ah dommage, fit le professeur quelque peu déçu. **

**- Hey, Conan-Kun tu n'as qu'à quitter l'équipe de foot pour qu'on monte l'équipe d'art martiaux, allez fais-moi plaisir Conan-Kun, demanda AI en faisant les yeux doux.**

**- Euh, c'est que je préfère le foot Ai-chan, fit-il un peu déboussolé.**

**- Allez, s'il te plait, tu m'avais promis de faire le même sport que moi, fit-elle en sous-entendant leur accord.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai bon très bien je dirais au professeur que j'arrête l'équipe de foot pour que l'on monte cette équipe, céda le détective n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.**

**- Merci Conan-Kun, fit Ai en lui sautant au cou.**

**- Euh derien Ai-chan, fit le jeune homme surpris, "elle joue vraiment son rôle à fond, c'est incroyable".**

**- Bon, le cours est fini, allez vous changer, ordonna le professeur qui a été également surpris par la scène comme bon nombre d'élèves d'ailleurs, cette fois les rumeurs étaient confirmées.**

**Conan rentra donc au vestiaire et se changea tout en repensant à se rencontre avec Gin, devait-il lui faire confiance ? Ne devrait-il pas appeler la police ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impréssion que Gin dit la vérité ? Mais il ne faut pas que la scientifique le sache il se dit donc qu'il devait faire attention à son comportement face à elle tout en enquétant. Il sortit donc du vestiaire des questions plein la tête et attenndit devant les vestiaires des filles qu'Ai sorte sauf qu'au bout de vingt minutes il en eut marre et sortit du gymnase pour voir si elle n'étaitt pas déjà sortie mais il ne la vit nulle part.**

**De son côté la jeune fille, était rentré dans vestiaire des filles, elle avait ouvert le casievait se trouver ses vêtement mais elle ne trouva que du vide, plus de vêtement, elle faillit crier mais elle se doute qu'Ayumi n'est pas loin et qu'elle n'attend que ça, la jeune fille se retourna donc et dit à voix haute pour qu'Ayumi cachée, elle ne savait où entende.**

**- De toute façon quand Conan-Kun s'apercevra que je ne sors pas,il viendra me chercher et trouvera une solution.**

**Puis vingt minutes passèrent personne ne vint, Ai patiente sagement, elle savait que Conan pensera à venir la chercher bientôt.**

**Et, en effet, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Conan impatient à force de l'attendre vint toquer à la porte des vestiaires des filles et demanda à travers la porte :**

**- Ai ? Ai tu es là ? Réponds Ai, fit-il la voix trop inquiète pour une simple chose comme celle-ci.**

**- Oui Conan-Kun, je suis là, je ne peux pas sortir à cause d'un mauvais coup d'Ayumi mais tu peux rentrer.**

**- Ouf, ça va tu n'as rien, fit-il en rentrant c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne porte qu'une serviette enroulée autour d'elle il **rougit et demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il le regard sur le sol.

- Eh bien, j'avas oublié que le cours de foot fini un peu plus tôt et par conséquent Ayumi a fini avant nous et a du venir ici pour me piquer mes vêtement, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Elle va loin là quand même pourtant je pensais que Mitsuhiko aurait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

- il faut croire que non, mais elle peut faire pire que ça, c'est pourquoi il faut se préparer à n'importe quoi, bien dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de retrouver mes habits, ele les a surement caché dans une poubelle ou quelque part d'autre.

- Non, je vais aller plus vite, je vais lui demander directement ça fera plus d'effet sur elle non ?

- Ah, oui c'est vrai mais ne te laisse pas avoir par elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Je l'espères Kudo.

- Bon je reviens.

- Oui et dépèches, je commence à avoir froid dans cette tenue.

- Ah bon ? fit-il sarcastiquement sosu le regard noir d'Haibara.

- Pardon, j'ai rien dis, dit-il confus.

Puis il sortit sans rien ajouter et se mit à la recherche d'Ayumi qu'il trouva non loin du gymnase, elle est avec ses amies, il s'approcha et demanda :

- Yoshida, fit-il en colère.

- Conan-Kun que t'arrive-t-il tu as l'air énervé ?

- Arrête de jouer à ce jeu là ça ne marche pas, où est-ce que tu les a cachés.

- De quoi parles-tu Conan-Kun, demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Ayumi, je ne rigoles pas là, dis-moi où as-tu caché les vêtements d'Ai-Chan.

- De quoi parles-tu Conan-Kun, je ne comprends pas ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Ayumi, si tu lui fais encore quoique ce soit je te promets que ce n'est aps à elle que tu vas avoir à faire mais à moi et crois-moi tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

- Mais Conan-Kun, essaya-t-elle, je n'ai rien fais mais j'ai vu Kita les emporter dans la poubelle derrière le gymnase.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai.

- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai Conan-Kun je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Ai-san.

- Oui, bien sûr et tu crois que je vais te croire, salut, ah au fait j'ai fait déplacé la demande d'enquètes à mon casier, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour résoudre les enquètes, salut, finit-il en sr'élançant derrière le gymnase.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour trouver ce qu'il est venu chercher, il prit donc ce qu'il veux et repartit à toute allure dans le gymnase pour rapporter ses vêtements à Ai, il toqua et entra dans les vestiaires de filles et il trouva Ai qui l'attendait toujours emmitouflé dans sa serviette;

- Ah, tu as fait vite merci Kudo-Kun, fit-elle prenant le sac qu'il lui tendit.

- Bon je t'attens dehors et dépèches-toi.

Il sortit et attendit devant la porte le temps que l'adolescente se rhabille, une fois cela fait, ils partirent vers la cour de récréation afin de partir du collège, ils croisèrent alors le groupe d'Ayumi qui fit un sourire narquois à Ai qui le remarqua vite mais qui fit alors quelque chose à quoi Ayumi ne s'attendait pas, Ai vint la voir et dit :

- Ecoutes-moi bien Ayumi, si tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir et je serais impitoyable jamais je ne te laisserais nous séparer tu entends, jamais et je n'oublierais pas l'histoire des vêtements, sois-en sûre.

- Mais voyons de quoi parles-tu Ai, j'ai déjà dit à Conan-kun, que c'est Kita qui t'as volé tes vêtements, c'est même moi qui ai dit à Conan-Kun où étaient tes vêtements.

- Ayumi, tu es stupide, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu te voir si c'était vraiment un coup de Kita, malheureusement pour toi en ouvrant mon casier j'ai trouvé un cheveux brun et Kita est blonde quant à moi ils sont auburn donc ça ne peut être que toi.

- Euh, mais non, c'est faux.

- Pff, laisses tomber Ai-chan, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà prévenu que si elle te refaisait quelque chose, c'est moi qui m'en mèlerai et je n'aurais aucune pitié.

- Ah ? bon d'accord Conan-Kun, au fait tu viens toujours ce soir, le prof est d'accord et puis comme Ran n'est pas chez toi tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester avec Kogoro.

- Evidemment que je viens Ai-chan, il faut juste que je vérifie mon casier avant et on y va, j'ai dit à tout le monde que les enquêtes doivent venir dans mon casier.

- Très bien, ah, n'oublies pas il faut qu'on passe voir le cautch de l'équipe de foot aussi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, bon allons-y, répondit le jeune détective.

- A demain, fit Ayumi aux deux compères qui surpris répondirent.

- Demain, c'est samedi donc pas de classe donc on ne se verra pas.

- Si, en fait je n'ai pas pu m'empécher d'entendre que vous allez au parc d'attraction demain et il se trouve que j'y vais avec Mitsuhiko et Genta ainsi qu'avec quelques amis.

- Ah bon ? fit Ai, et vous allez à quel parc ?

- A tropical land bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas aucun risque qu'on se croise Ayumi, répondit narquoisement Ai souriante, parce que Conan-Kun n'allons pas à tropical land et en plus Conan-Kun déteste ce parc, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Conan-Kun, je te parle et Conan-Kun, s'affola Ai, tu es pâle qu'est qui t'arrive.

- Ah désolé Ai-chan mais ce parc me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir et ça m'a troublé que tu en parles.

- Bon allons-y maintenant Conan-Kun.

- Oui.

Ils partirent sous les yeux d'Ayumi et de son groupe qui étaient restés sans voix. Ayumi était surprise, comment Ai pouvait savoir cela alors qu'elle ne le savait pas ?

Du côté des faux tourteraux, la discussion reprit :

- Hey, Conan-kun enfin Kudo pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cette état quand j'ai parlé de Tropical land, j'ai dit cela pour qu'elle soit déboussolé et qu'elle croit qu'elle ne sait pas tout sur toi.

- Ah, dans ce cas c'est que tu ne sais pas tout toi non plus.

- Que veux-tu dire Kudo ?

- Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dis que je n'aimais plus ce parc.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, c'est dans ce même parc que j'ai rétréci pour la toute première fois, quand j'étais à tropical land avec Ran on est monté dans le train fantôme mais il y eut un meurtre ce jour-là et j'ai résolu l'affaire rapidement mais deux des suspects était Gin et Vodka.

- Quoi, Gin et Vodka faire du train fantôme, c'est quoi cette blague.

- En fait, ils avait fait ça pour observer quelqu'un du haut des rails et quand j'ai résolu l'affaire, je les ai vus partir comme j'avais des soupçons sur eux j'ai suivi Vodka et j'ai découvert qu'il faisait chanter quelqu'un pour du trafic d'armes mais Gin est arriver derrière moi et m'a assomé avant de me faire avaler l'APTX, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rétréci.

- Ah désolé Kudo, en fait je ne connaissais pas les circonstances de ta pseudo mort à ce moment-là.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais évite de parler de ce parc à l'avenir.

- Oui, mais quelque part c'est mieux que tu aies rétréci car sinon, ils t'auraient retrouvé et tué et on ne se seraient jamais rencontré, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est sûr mais je sais pas si j'aurais pas préféré démentelé cette organisation avec mon vrai corps.

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu, ils t'auraient retrouvé.

- Tu dois avoir raison, en tout cas, il me tarde de retrouver mon vrai corps, continua-t-il, j'en ai marre du collège, c'est ennuyant.

- Mais, tu crois que quoi Kudo ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire un remède sans l'apotoxine original, ça me prendras environ 10 pour trouver rien que la formule snas le médicament.

- Mais..., allait-il dire mais se retint.

- Mais quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- tu ne peux pas aller plus vite, par exemple en quittant l'école tu pourrais avancer plus vite, de toute façon tu connais tout ce qu'on apprend.

- C'est vrai, que ça irait plus vite mais ça paraitrait bizzare aux petits et j'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème surtout qu'en ce moment si Ayumi apprenait que je n'allais pas à l'école sans excuse, elle n'hésiterait pas à en parler au directeur et comme l'école est obligatoire jusqu'à 16 ans, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort.

- Bon, on est arrivé Kudo, je vais pouvoir avancer un peu sur le remède monsieur l'impatient, fit-elle.

- Très bien bon je dois aller quelque part, je reviens après préviens le prof que je rentrerais vers 20H.

- Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je vais ramener quelque affaires de chez Kogoro et je dois passer voir un autre gamin pour une enquète rien de bien intéressant mais à chaque fois les gamins me donnetn un billet, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

- Très bien mais ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Une fois qu'Ai fut rentré dans la maison du professeur, il s'en alla dans une autre rue puis il rentra dans une cabine téléphonique qui ne se trouve pas très loin de lui, Il composa alors un numéro après avoir introduit queloques pièces et une personne répondit peu après :

- Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil ?

- Inspecteur Megure, c'est Shinichi, répondit ce dernier avec son noeud papillon - Ah Shinichi, ça fait un moment que tu n'appelles plus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ecoutez inspecteur, je suis sur une affaire délicate et j'ai besoin de quelques informations.

- Ah oui mais que veux-tu savoir ? Répondit l'inspecteur surpris par la requète du détective.

- Je voudrais avoir la liste des meurtres et des incendies qui ont eut lieu ces deux derniers mois.

- Oui, mais ça va prendre trop de temps de tous te les énumérer.

- Dans ce cas, envoyez la liste par e-mail à mon adresse, je la récupèrerai chez le professeur Agasa.

- D'accord, c'est tout ce que tu voulaiis.

- Pas tout à fait, savez-vous si durant ces deux dernier mois il y a eu un meurtre suivi par l'incendie de la maison de la victime.

- En effet, il y a eu trois incendies que l'on a put lier à des meurtres et nous n'avons encore aucun suspect.

- Dans ce cas inspecteur, vous ne trouverez rien dans les maisons ni sur les lieux des crimes.

- Comment peut-tu savoir cela Shinichi ?

- Eh bien, vous vous souvenez l'affaire des " hommes en noir " d'il y a cinq ans.

- Oui, c'était une organisation terroriste qui était basée aux Etats-Unis mais qui s'étendait à tous les pays, je me souviens que l'on a arrêté tout les criminels et qu'ils sont tous enfermés.

- Oui et vous vous rappelez leur mode opératoire.

- Oh mais tu as raison eux aussi tuaient avant de mettre le feu aux maisons des victimes.

- C'est exact.

- Tu veux dire que l'on a pas arrêté tous les criminels.

- Je pense au contraire que l'on a bien arrêté les criminels mais même si je n'en suis pas du tout sûr, je suppose qu'une nouvelle organisation reprend le même mode opératoire et je crois savoir que l'on a arrêté un de leur membres.

- Ah, qui ça ?

- Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, bon envoyez moi la liste et les rapports de ces trois enquêtes dont vous m'avez parlé, je vais enquêté.

- Mais, tu n'y penses pas Shinichi, tu ne feras pas le poids tout seul.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais essayer de démenteler cette organisation tout seul.

- Et que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?

- Tout d'abord, verifier l'éxistance de cette mystérieuse organisation et ensuite trouvé l'un de leur membre pour le questionner.

- Quand, tu trouveras une piste, appelle-moi pour qu'on l'arrête, ne fais pas d'imprudences Shinichi.

- Ne vosu inquiétez pas Inspecteur.

- Très bien, je te fais envoyer les informatiosns dont tu as besoin.

- Merci inspecteur et surtout n'en parlez à personne, absolument personne, on ne peut faire confiance à personne, même pas à vos collègues, n'importe qui pourrait être un agent double.

- Très bien Shinichi, à plus tard.

- Oui au revoir Inspecteur.

Il raccrocha alors le téléphone et se dirigea vers la maison du professeur, il entra doucement et regarda que ni Ai ni le professeur ne le vois car il veux prendre les informations et repartir car il n'est que 6H de l'après-midi. Une fois sûr que les deux autres habiitants de la maison ne soient pas dans le coin il entre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où se trouve un ordinateur et une imprimante, il entra, referma la porte et s'installa, puis il ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie et vit les documents envoyés pas l'Inspecteur, il les imprima, ferma l'ordinateur et sortit en vérifiant qu'Ai ou le professeur ne soient pas dans le coin, il sortit rapidemnet et silencieusement et sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le premier lieu indiqué. A en croire les rapports, le premier meurtre a eu lieu il y a deux semaines dans une ruelle près de la gare et l'incendie avait eu lieu à l'appartement de la victime situé près de Beika, le second meurtre a eu lieu trois jours plus tard dans l'appartement de la victime. Enfin, le dernier meurtre avait eu lieu dans le métro et l'appartement de la victime a été également brûlé.

- " bon voyons, quel peut-être le lien entre ces trois victimes et la nouvelle organisation dont m'a parlé Gin, commença notre jeune détective dans sa tête, la première victimei s'appelait Omoi Kurada, il était ingénieur en informatique, l'organisation a pu lui demander d'installer leur réseau informatique et leur protection contre toute intrusion dans le système et il l'ont tué pour faire disparaître le témoin, de plus la cause du décès semble être un arrêt cardiaque mais comme il était en bonne santé d'après le rapport il est fortement possible que ce soit l'APTX qui ait été utiliisé, bon voyons la deuxième victime maintenant, alors Asuka Morate, c'était une banquière dont la banque a été braqué le jour même, ça ne doit pas être un coincidence, de plus je me souvienns que les hommes en noir avait tenté de faire la même chose dans une banque mais la police était intervenu et il n'avait pas pu tué les témoins, mais cette fois-ci l'arme du crime est un pistolet de calibre neuf milimètre mais on n'a pas retrouvé l'arme du crime et aucun indice n'a été retrouvé pour le moment de plus comme l'appartement a été brûlé un jour plus tard ça ne sert plus à rien d'y aller je n'y trouverai rien, enfin la dernière victime et un électricien et un poseur de système de surveillance, lui aussi il a dù leur installer le système d'alarme et a été éliminé, bon tout correspond aux agissements de l'organisation d'il y a cinq ans ce qui tente à prouver les dires de Gin".

Pendant ses réflexions le jeune homme est arrivé à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le premier meurtre, il inspecta les lieux mais ne trouva rien de très probant, en effet, la police avait déjà dù fouiller le coin. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 19h45, il fallait qu'il rentre où Ai et le professeur se douterait de quelque chose il revint donc sur ses pas et marcha une quinzaine de minute avant d'arrivée à la maison du professeur, il frappa et entra en s'annonçant :

- C'est moi, je suis rentré.

- Ah Shinichi on t'attendait pour manger, fit le professeur en sortant de la cuisine aller viens.

- Oui, j'arrive prof, répondit le détective.

Il entra donc dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise puis il vit Ai et le professeur apporter deux plats. Ils commencèrent à manger et le repas se passa dans le calme puis les trois habitants de la maison partirent se coucher


End file.
